


Amorous Assurance

by Futsin



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: (I MEAN YEAH SORT OF), Car Sex, Creampie, Developing Relationship, F/M, Mentions of Shared Sexcapades, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Public Nudity, Romance, Woman on Top, assurance, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin
Summary: Even when they've done it a hundred and one times, Laverne needs her new fella/sex-friend to give her assurance that she's who he wants.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Laverne and Shirley Pornoverse





	Amorous Assurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Part of the Pornoverse that follows Out of the Closet and Missy's follow-up "Simmer Time"!
> 
> Which also means, this is a porno. Relax. Enjoy. (especially if you have a special someone you read/write smut for/with :))

Lenny's cock was all the way inside her as she came to rest on his lap. Laverne sighed softly and felt her body cooled by the breeze through the car's window. She ground her bare hips against his, getting him to bite his hand while the other rested on her waist. Their nude bodies danced together in a slow, irregular rhythm, driven by the push-pull of "yes, more" and "no, not too soon." Her lips found his again and breathed a kiss all over his face.

"Len," she said, "do ya love me?"

He moved both hands to her buttocks and gripped hard, thrusting up into her till he bumped deep nooks. She squeezed instinctively on him and shuddered a long groan, cursing.

"Always, Laverne," he said, reaching his head to suck on the side of her neck, lips and tongue and just a little teeth... Her pussy drooled around his throbbing shaft as she pulled up and then slid back down, grinding herself when she hit bottom and using the deep corners of herself to get him near the breaking point. All before she asked, "even though Shirley likes it when you put it in her butt?"

Softness in his whimper and an even firmer grip, almost hurting, on her buttcheeks. "I love it with you, I only like it with... Shirl," Lenny sighed. Slipped a hand around her breast and rubbed thumb over her brown crinkled sweaty nipple. She gripped the passenger seat behind his back and moved faster. "Do you like it better in my butt, hanh?" she sighed, before he twisted her nipple and made her muffle a squeal into his sweaty hair and head. He giggled and she giggled. "You jerk," she whispered in his ear. There was his sweet smile kissing her cheek, nose poking hers, and another hump of his cock into her so tight, so sweet.

"You're a jerk, askin' me this when I'm exactly where I love being the most," he said. The grip of his hands on her softened and he pulled both hands up into her hair, thick and billowing around her face. Gold on her bronzed skin from a long summer spent in the parks like they were then, finding secluded places to make love, go fishing, get into a whole gaggle of misadventures. Why would she ever think he'd wanna be doing anything else with anyone else?

And so he asked, nuzzled into her neck. His fingers pulled from her breast around to her back, tenderly rubbing up and down the sweat-soaked skin. She shook a little, trembled, but still ground in an uneven rhythm while shifting her torso to lean, relax back into his hands. "What do you need, Laverne? You okay?"

She shook her head. Nothin', she didn't _need_ nothin'... she didn't _need_ anybody, so she always told herself. But she _wanted_ him; they'd grown close over the past four months since their orgiastic first time, and had had a few more adventures along the way in some surprising places and with some very surprising faces. They were horny as hell, but most of all for one another. Sometimes it was just...

"I like hearing you say things to me, Len," she said, reaching down to feel across his chest. They'd been working out with Carmine to get more, well, flexible... and it'd led to another few heated sessions in his home gym, before they'd gotten down to it where Lenny realized he liked working out, he liked being fit, and he liked being fit with her.

Was that what she meant? Lenny knew that wasn't the case, but he couldn't help teasing her, his thumb just above the curve of her butt doing little circles while his hips rotated without thrusting into her. Let her set the pace, let him set the angle. She cooed. "Well, I mean I do like a lot of things, y'know. It was fun watching Carmine teach your body how to squirt like Shirl does." He lecherously leaned up to take a nipple of hers into his mouth, the angle just right before she slid back down to bottom on his lap. The angle meant their bones kinda knocked together, making them groan in two ways. "Fuck," she cursed quiet, "I can't ever squirt the way she does... or take it in my throat the way Rosie can... But that's not what I meant, Len... do... do you prefer the way Shirley and Rosie and Carmine do all those things?"

She was slowing down, pulsing around him, squeezing him, touching him... slower and slower.

In an instant his hands claimed her body again, he thrust up, up, up, kissing up her breast until pulling them back down to the passenger seat of Laverne and Shirley's car... back down to Earth, to the words he really knew she wanted to hear.  
"I love making love to you, Laverne. You're the sexiest, prettiest, classiest girl I know. The best. And I love _fucking_ you, and I love it inside your body. I love feeling your wet pussy on my hard, throbbin' cock, in a way that no other guy ever gets to... because I know you love me, too. You get wetter with me than any man. And I'm crazy bout you, too, Laverne. And I wanna fill you with my come."

She was a shuddering, sweet mess of emotions and passions on him, the hormones wound up. And he couldn't help but get a little misty himself, partly because she was squeezing on him too hard and had pinned his hip at a weird angle. They really needed to get the seats fixed.   
Her voice was so quiet he barely heard it over the roar of his heartbeat. "Do you wanna pretend you're gonna get me pregnant?" He kissed her lips for that, remembering how sweet she'd been the first time they'd done it, pretending it. First as a joke, yet even after... they knew all the times they'd be together it couldn't happen, that precautions were taken. Still, they liked to pretend. Mostly to scare the hell out of Shirley or Squiggy (and once, unfortunately, Edna).

But that night, as sweet as her offer was, he said, "only if you want to. I just wanna be with you, forever. You're the one I need in my life." And he started to make love to her, sliding his hands back to her waist. His fingers splayed out against her ribs and the tips curled to grab her, steady sweaty, lovely form. Juices, hot and sticky, came out in the groan of her body as she joined him. One hand on his shoulder, the other on the seat again. She rode him hard and he matched every move.

They fucked. They made love.

And then they came.

Then as their breath slowed and the wet heat between them cooled, they heard the sound of the woods. Breeze in the trees. Night animals in the dark, the witnesses to their lovemaking, and the settling of their bodies in the front seat of the girls' car. Shirley would be upset at the wet spot on the front (again), but it would only take another night of licks and fingers and indulging her newfound submissive kinks to settle her frustration.  
For now, they enjoyed being together. They had snuck away to the woods outside of Milwaukee, for one of their weekend getaways, either renting or sneaking into a cabin to sleep. They hadn't a reservation and hoped they'd get lucky with Caroline, the property manager's daughter, being the one watching the cabins that night. The last two times with her had been more adventures they'd enjoyed.

But that could wait. The whole world could wait.

They had to snuggle first.


End file.
